


Смола

by innokentya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родственные связи не должны мешать правосудию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смола

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуй ушел в отпуск, посему просьба сильно не ругаться. Пишу по этой паре во второй раз. Вижу картинку, описываю её - только и всего.   
> Арт к истории: http://fav.me/d7uvn4r

\- Девчонка будет казнена, - рявкнул Джоффри, удобней устраиваясь на Железном троне. 

Он был в гневе, высоко вздернутый острый подбородок и прищуренные глаза выдавали настроение короля сполна. – И мне плевать, чья она нынче жена. Родственные связи не должны мешать правосудию.

Тирион стиснул свои маленькие кулаки. За что этот невежда, которому и пятнадцати лет от роду нет, будет портить его жизнь, его семью? Кто дал право этому малолетнему бастарду его излюбленных, дьявол бы их побрал, родственничков разбивать все мечты Тириона?

Серсея, однако, тоже не выглядела довольной решением сына. Она нервно облизнула губы и чуть склонила наперед голову, прежде чем заговорить:  
\- Джоффри, я все понимаю, ты жаждешь быть справедливым, как и твои великие предки, но не стоит забывать и о милосердии. Ты не помиловал главу семейства Старков, но ведь уже однажды даровал жизнь Сансе. Почему бы...

Юноша метнул жестокий взгляд на мать. Его до невозможности бесили чужие убеждения, ведь именно Он здесь Король, это с Ним должны считаться, Его слушать!

\- Почему бы что? Снова дать поглумиться надо мной? Это насмешка над короной, такого не будет! Однажды я имел оплошность допустить слабину по поводу этой девчонки; я даровал ей жизнь, безбедное существование, даже разрешил Бесу взять её в жены, чем, фактически, взял под свое королевское крыло! И что? Она не лютоволк, она самая настоящая ядовитая змея, что пригрелась у льва на груди, дабы в скорейшем времени пустить яд в его кровь! Санса – государственная изменница, в ближайшем времени её казнят!

Тирион, даже проигнорировав то, что гадкий малец позволил себе назвать его не по имени, а прозвищем, словно какого-то простолюдина, все же разрешил себе вступиться за жену.

\- Ты абсолютно неправ, племянник! Возможно, из-за короны и не видно настоящих обстоятельств дела, но Санса Ланнистер, - Тирион подчеркнул то имя, которое девушка получила при свадьбе, - никогда бы не позволила себе позариться на государственную казну, тем более, чтобы помочь северным мятежникам, чей бунт, кстати, уже с легкостью подавлен нашим войском! 

\- Санса Ланнистер, - небрежно повторил за карликом Джоффри. – Ты прав, Тирион, Санса Ланнистер никогда бы так не поступила. Но не Санса Старк! Ты сам видел все те письма, что были написаны её рукой и запечатаны сургучом с оттиском её перстня.

Мужчина умоляюще взглянул на сестру, лицо которой вновь напоминало непроницаемую маску.

\- Серсея...

Женщина отвела от брата взгляд, уставившись в окно. 

\- Девушка будет казнена, - спустя несколько мгновений она тихо повторила те слова сына, что прежде ранили Тириона хуже, чем стрелы во время побоища. 

Джоффри ухмыльнулся и даже хлопнул от удовольствия в ладоши.

\- Не переживай, дядя, я не буду устраивать большой казни, не хочется окончательно опозорить дом золотых львов. Но мне также не хочется разрешить этой предательнице уйти из этого мира легко... Поэтому она не будет казнена через повешение или снесение головы. Я придумаю что-то иное... К примеру, я бы мог взять её за чудесную живую мишень для своего нового арбалета, - мечтательно протянул мальчишка, наблюдая, как Тирион то багровеет, то белеет. 

\- Мой сын не будет убийцей! – разъяренно прошипела Серсея, вмиг оказавшись рядом с мальчиком. Вцепившись в один из мечей Железного трона, она уставилась в глаза юному королю.

Тот немного сник, почувствовав настроение матери, но попытался настоять на своем:  
\- Прежде все уважающие себя милорды сами приводили исполнение свои решения о казнях...

\- Королям такое не подобает, - отрезала Серсея и, подобрав полы длинного платья, направилась к выходу из зала.

Тирион, понимающий, что на этот момент его сражение проиграно, метнул очередной убийственный взгляд на улыбающегося племянника и посеменил вслед за сестрой. Прежде чем скрыться за массивной дверью, он разрешил себе небольшую ремарку:  
\- Ты уже убийца, Джоффри. Уже. 

***

Заплаканная девушка испуганно поежилась, услышав, как заскрежетал ключ в замочной скважине. К ней дважды в день приходил тюремщик, принося ей кое-какую похлебку, кусок хлеба и кувшин воды. Но сейчас было довольно рано для его второго визита, ведь на улице явно еще не смеркалось. Дверь темницы открылась, и на пороге показалась маленькая фигурка. Тирион, - пронеслось у рыжеволосой красавицы в голове, и она тут же вскочила на ноги, пытаясь разгладить складки на грязном платье. Мужчина, как-никак, был её мужем, а Сансу с детства учили тому, как себя должна вести леди в присутствии своей второй половины. 

Между ними оставалось расстояние в не больше, чем десяток-другой шагов, когда мужчина остановился. Он едва склонил влево свою нелепо-большую голову и молча скользнул взглядом по измученной девушке. Та смиренно молчала, ожидая, пока её гость заговорит. В конце концов, Тирион таки прервал неловкое молчание:  
\- Отвратительно выглядите, леди Санса.

Девушка невесело усмехнулась, смахивая последние слезы:  
\- Не думаю, что тюремные стены пойдут кому-то впрок, милорд. Благодарю за правду.

\- У меня плохие новости, дитя. Джоффри уверен, что ты виновна. Он жаждет твоей казни. И практически добился её. У меня остается единственный выход – умолять Серсею, чтобы та повлияла на моего гнусного племянника, - на одном выдохе выпалил карлик. 

Он внимательно всматривался в красивое личико перед собой и все больше убеждался в том, что Старки действительно выкованы из железа, а после – закалены стужей. Ни единая мышца не выдала волнения девушки, она лишь немножко побледнела, но панику заперла, очевидно, глубоко внутри. 

\- Что же, - найдя в себе силы, выдавила Санса, - если так угодно Семерым, то...

\- Да ни черта им неугодно, этим Семерым! – взорвался яростью Бес. – Это все Джоффри, которому неймется на королевском троне! Возомнил себя невесть кем, рыцарь правосудия, дьявол бы его побрал!

У девушки подкосились ноги, и она осела на небольшой грязный тюфяк, лежащий подле неё. 

\- Не говорите так, Тирион, - забормотала Санса. – И у стен есть уши...

Мужчина глухо вздохнул и в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние, отделяющего его от законной жены. Он сел возле девушки и нежно сжал её плечо:  
\- Я буду требовать настоящего правосудия, верь мне! Тебя гнусно подставили, пытаясь еще больше очернить твой род! Нельзя допустить, чтобы твоим недоброжелателям вновь повезло.

Санса вздрогнула и повернула заплаканное личико к Тириону. Её ясные, словно небеса после дождя, глаза прожигали насквозь, в этих голубых льдинках таилась невообразимая теплота, что заставляло Беса задуматься о том, правильно ли этот мир делят на черное и белое, на холод и жару. 

\- Милорд, я, правда, не виновна... Тот перстень, знак которого запечатывал обманные письма, исчез, едва мы с отцом и Арьей приехали во дворец. Это была моя первая утрата, но за ней последовали более глобальные. Я не хочу, чтобы меня наказывали за то, чего я не совершала, о чем даже не задумывалась. Не хочу... Тирион, при всем моем уважении к Вам и Вашему, теперь уже нашему общему, роду, я презираю нынешнего короля, но... Но никогда бы не позволила себе совершить подобную гнусность. Вы мне верите, милорд? Прошу... поверьте... – конец её тирады утонул в громких рыданиях. Мужчина рассеянно поглаживал её предплечье, пытаясь найти способ успокоить Сансу, не наобещав лишнего.

\- Леди Санса... – голос Тирион прозвучал мягко, но в то же время настойчиво. – Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Мы найдем выход. 

***

Шурша многочисленными юбками и растянув свои пухлые губки в обворожительнейшей улыбке, в покои Джоффри вошла Маргери Тирелл, без пяти минут жена правителя Семи Королевств. Заметив некую растерянность во взгляде юноши, который, как обычно, не выпускал из рук новый арбалет, девушка поспешила поинтересоваться, в чем же дело.

\- Мой король! Моя душа! - медовый голос Маргери ласкал слух парня лучше, чем песня любого из придворных певцов. – Что добавило грусти Вашим ясным очам? 

Джоффри слегка повел головой, нервно провел рукой по выбившимся из-под ободка короны волосам и повернулся к своей будущей жене:  
\- Вы, как всегда, сама проницательность, леди. Нынче меня беспокоит предательство одной близкой к королевской семье особи, а точнее – способ помочь ей отправиться к праотцам. 

Девушка склонила голову набок, слегка прищурив глаза:  
\- О ком Вы, мой король? 

Джоффри сделал резкий поворот в сторону и выстрелил в голову одному из деревянных ангелочков, венчающих колонны в покоях.

\- Санса Старк, - злобное шипение юноши заползло, казалось, в каждый уголок комнаты. 

\- Санса, - приоткрыв от удивления рот, переспросила Маргери. – Но это же невозможно, она...

Решив, что позволяет себе многое, леди из дома Тирелл запнулась на полуслове и смиренно склонила голову. Королю не понравилось резко воцарившееся молчание.

\- Ты говорила о чем-то. Не оставляй короля в неведении, рассказывай всё. 

Девушка залепетала:  
\- Простите меня, душа моя. Я просто поначалу не подумала о том, что мой ум не настолько остр, как Ваш, и что мои глаза не столь проницательны, как королевские. Вы властелин всех этих земель, самый справедливый и великодушный, а, значит, не можете ошибаться в собственных решениях. Я знакома с леди Сансой, и она показалась мне, не смотря на её высокое происхождение, совершенной простушкой, ничего не понимающей во взрослой жизни. Но если Вы рассуждаете о её предательстве, значит, она обманула нас всех, и мою наивную веру в людей тоже. Вот я и посмела начать её защищать. Мой король, молю, простите...

Джоффри явно был удовлетворен столь огромным количеством лести в свою сторону, посему лишь довольно улыбался. Юноша подбоченился, одновременно опершись о стоящий на низеньком столике арбалет. 

\- Я рад, женщина, что ты все быстро расставляешь на свои места. Еще одной предательницы в своей семье я не потерплю, - заметив, как девица побледнела, парень слегка смягчил свой тон голоса. – Но разговор с Вами, леди Маргери, не принес мне желаемого облегчения и, уж тем более, ответа на самый главный вопрос: как казнить девчонку Старк. 

Маргери Тирелл расправила плечи и, встряхнув волосами, расплылась в улыбке:  
\- Я могу подсказать один способ, которым пользовались еще мои прапрапредки. У нас в Хайгардене до сих пор пользуются подобным вариантом прекращения жизни тем, кто недостоин наслаждаться нею. 

Глаза Джоффри вспыхнули неподдельным интересом.

Спустя четверть часа Маргери вошла в комнату к своей обожаемой бабушке, Оленне Тирелл, которая перебирала ворох старых писем. Женщина подняла голову, когда услышала звук захлопнувшейся двери, и вопросительно уставилась на внучку. Юная красавица победоносно улыбнулась:  
\- Джоффри понравилась наша идея, моя драгоценная бабушка. Теперь мы можем не сомневаться в том, что Санса навсегда уйдет из нашей жизни. 

Оленна улыбнулась в ответ. Все-таки она вырастила чудесную замену себе, теперь не страшно отправиться и на суд ко всем Семи Богам. 

***

Как тысячи лет до и еще, можно быть уверенным, сотни лет после сегодня, над Вестеросом всходило солнце. Сегодня его острые лучи выкрашивали небо в ярко-алый цвет, что лишь уверяло многих в неблагополучном исходе дня. 

Санса Ланнистер, ожидающая утра с опаской, вскочила на ноги, едва заметив первых солнечных зайчиков, скачущих по стенах темницы. Свет снаружи плохо проникал сюда, но даже подобного освещения девушке хватило для того, чтобы вновь расплакаться. 

Прежде она встречала каждый новый день с едва заметной улыбкой, гордясь тем, что пережила очередные двадцать четыре часа с гордостью, подобной знатной даме. Но нынче эти стены будут засыпать без неё. Возможно, эту камеру даже отдадут какому-то новому узнику. Сансе же придется встретиться лицо к лицу с несправедливостью этого мира и, увы, проиграть в этой схватке. Девушка еще пару раз всхлипнула, а после напомнила себе, что родом с Севера, где учат с холодной головой относиться ко всему происходящему.

Когда солнце зацепилось своими цепкими ручками-лучиками за пилон самой высокой башни Королевской Гавани, дверь в темницу леди Ланнистер отворилась, пропуская внутрь двух стражников. Девушка встретила своих сопровождающих к месту казни с высоко поднятой головой. Она помнила свою нынешнюю фамилию и знала, как себя следует вести жене лорда. Подобрав подол длинного, но порядком истрепавшегося платья, Санса даже не дослушала до конца приговор, молча выйдя в темный коридор. Стражники поспешили за ней. 

***

\- Серсея! Она всего лишь дитя! Я бы понял, если бы вы повесили подобную чушь на меня, но Санса... За что? – на весьма высоких тонах обращался Тирион к сидящей за столом в его кабинете сестре. 

Женщина вертела в руках перо, пытаясь успокоить собственные нервы. Она долго собиралась с духом, прежде чем без любой язвительности или даже намека на неё ответить брату. Сейчас Серсея выглядела измученной жизнью и приказами собственного сына, но ей не подобало снимать маску железной правительницы перед подданными. Тирион же свой, с ним можно...

\- Если Сансу подставили, а я, так и быть, верю тебе на слово, то она кому-то очень мешает. Спешу тебя заверить, что ни я, ни Джейме, ни, тем более, мои дети к этому отношения не имеем. Девушка раскаивалась однажды – ей поверили. Кто-то прекрасно сыграл на обманутом доверии королевской семьи. Тирион, прости, я не смогу ничем помочь. Джофф уже определился с казнью, - Серсея устало потерла глаза. – Санса умрет. И умрет сегодня.

Последние слова женщины поглотил громкий стук захлопывающейся двери. У Тириона Ланнистера больше не осталось сил сражаться с собственной сестрой и, видимо, навеки проклявшей его судьбой. 

***

Санса чувствовала, как грубое волокно врезается в нежную кожу запястий и худых ножек; несмотря на кровь, что уже начинала сочиться из оставленных веревками ран, она отчаянно пыталась вырваться на свободу, оказаться где-нибудь подальше от королевского дворца. Её надеждам суждено было рухнуть. 

На помост, что возвышался над тем сооружением, в котором находилась девушка, взошел её каратель и его свита. Среди знакомых лиц Санса увидела недовольную Серсею, слегка ошарашенного решением Джоффри Петира Бейлиша, слегка побледневшую Маргери Тирелл, которой довелось прийти на казнь в качестве невесты короля, и, конечно, своего мужа. 

Тирион, казалось, посерел от тяжелой ноши чужого наказания. Она знала, что мужчина пытался её вызволить, что уговаривал Серсею разрешить им обоим покинуть Королевскую Гавань и больше никогда в жизни не возвращаться на эти земли. Сансе было даже известно то, что королева-регент поддерживала младшего брата в его желании спасти жену, но даже этой женщине не удалось убедить своего жестокого сына помиловать новую родственницу. 

Тирион не позволил себе смотреть на то, как предсмертный вопль его законной жены тонет в густой черной жиже. Он закрыл глаза и чувствовал, как крик Сансы разрывает его сердечную мышцу на сотни маленьких кусочков, дабы затем разбросать их по всему организму. 

Едва двор окутала тишина, коротышка развернулся на каблуках, сделал пару шагов и лишь потом заставил себя взглянуть на этот мир. Яркое солнце заливало внутреннее здание так же щедро, как вязкое вещество только что топило Сансу. 

Тирион кивнул сам себе, торопясь к подножию помоста, в знак того, что когда-то отомстит Джоффри за совершенную низость. Мужчина прекрасно знал, что его память будет такой же липкой и несмываемой, как смола, с помощью которой казнили девочку. Он будет задыхаться несуществующим смрадом и чувствовать, как его легкие наполняются отнюдь не чистым воздухом, а безобразно горячей субстанцией. Ему постоянно будет сниться эта казнь, и просыпаться теперь Тириону придется не от прикосновений очередной (и, естественно, в будущем быстро надоевшей) шлюхи, не от громыхания дверью оруженосцем, а от звонкого крика Сансы о помощи. 

\- Дядя, тебе понравилось представление? – насмешливый голос над ухом вырвал Тириона из тяжких раздумий. 

Карлик поднял глаза на Джоффри, который стоял подбоченившись и ожидал реакции родственника. Мужчине пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы сохранить равнодушный вид и молча удалиться с места казни. 

Едва Тирион оказался в своих покоях, он разрешил себе истошно закричать. Боль в груди была неимоверно большая.

***

Спустя три дня Тирион Ланнистер покинул Королевскую Гавань, чтобы больше никогда там не появиться. Для начала он решил посетить родные земли своего драгоценного отца, чтобы напомнить Тайвину о своем существовании. А после его путь должен был увенчаться Стеной. Помнится, Джон Сноу был неплохо к нему расположен. Что же он скажет, когда узнает, что Бесу не удалось сохранить жизнь его сестры? Хотя, наверняка, он обретет нового брата, очередную Черную Ворону, к чему жалобы? 

***

Джоффри Баратеон, точнее, если смотреть правде в глаза, Ланнистер, умер спустя полтора месяца на собственной свадьбе. То ли слишком большой кусок мяса, то ли отравленное вино, но какое-то из яств стало фатальным для молодого короля. Фактическим управляющим страны стала юная вдова, Маргери Баратеон, в девичестве Тирелл. Передачи короны и, наверняка жены, в свои руки ожидал Томмен, младший брат Джоффа. Королевство затихло в своей искренней (а может и не совсем) жалобе.

***

Два дня спустя пышных похорон у могилы Джоффри появились две женщины в плащах с большими капюшонами, из-под которых лица невозможно было различить.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не могла поступить иначе? – заговорила старшая, протягивая собеседнице грамоту с королевской печатью и увесистыми кошель с золотыми монетами.

Младшая кивнула:  
\- Я вам очень благодарна, Серс...

\- Не надо имен, - отрезала та, которая, по всей видимости, была королевой-регентом Семи Королевств. – Я не хочу осквернять памяти сына, но это – единственное место, где мы могли бы увидеться без лишних ушей и глаз. 

\- Они есть везде, миледи, - прошептала девушка, сжимая в руках дань от той, которую почти все время ненавидела. – От них никуда не деться, это – одна из главных составляющих жизни королевского дворца. Но Вы справитесь, я верю...

\- Замолчи, молю тебя всеми богами, - отвела взгляд женщина. – Надеюсь, что мы видимся в последний раз. Ты выполнила мои условия, помогла избавить королевство от возможного гнета на многие годы. У меня бы... у меня бы не поднялась рука на Джоффри. Но так было нужно.

\- Я все знаю, миледи. И в который раз готова выразить свою благодарность за то, что Вы сохранили мне жизнь, - безропотно пролепетала девушка, вспоминая тот ужас, через который ей довелось недавно пройти.

\- Уезжай отсюда как можно дальше. Может, и в Винтерфелл. Но не смей никогда раскрывать свою истинную сущность. Санса Старк, так же как и Санса Ланнистер, канула в лету. Отныне тебя зовут Алейна.

\- Я не разрешаю себе об этом забывать.

Прежде чем приподнять длинный подол платья и уйти прочь, рыжеволосая женщина, пару прядей волос которой таки выбились из-под капюшона, кинула взгляд на могилу и в последний раз посмотрела на юное создание, стоявшее перед ней в благоговейном трепете:  
\- Вам пора, леди Стоун. Помните: холод всегда хранит тех, кто, так или иначе, связан со Старками. Но высокая температура для таких людей губительна. Если Вы нарушите свой обет, Вас найдут. И на этот раз смола окажется горячей. 

Проводя отчаянную в своем горе и поступках королеву, девушка повернулась к месту вечного королевского сна, которое утопало в различных цветах и украшениях. Она извлекла из множественных складок своей дорожной мантии небольшую закупоренную бутылочку и, откупорив её, выплеснула черную жидкость на могилу. 

\- Ты будешь вечно тонуть в смоле...

После этой небольшой дани Джоффри леди Алейна покинула королевский дворец, а чуть позже и город вовсе. 

***

Спустя полгода Алейна Стоун посетила Утес Кастерли, где встретилась с Тирионом Ланнистером. Проведать давнего знакомого Беса – Джона Сноу, они отправились уже вдвоем. Обоих тянуло к Северу, подальше от Королевской Гавани, царского трона, игры престолов и жуткого, тянущегося непрерываемой нитью, гнетущего запаха смолы. 

Но они больше не боялись ни одной из этих вещей.


End file.
